Silent Hill Freedom
by AngelOfZero
Summary: A woman interested in studying the previous victims of Silent Hill journeys there to see for herself what happened. The outcome is her own hell and the only way to conquer it is to help free the ghosts of Silent Hill's past.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

My name is **Elise Walker**. I have been studying Silent Hill victims for over 2 months. Each and every one has their own personal problem. I find them interesting and...disturbing.**Harry Mason** is always looking for a little girl with black, short hair, his daughter. Even after discovering that she was gone, he still continues to search for her. **James Sunderland's** wife died and he went crazy, no one ever knows what he is talking about. He got a letter from his wife after her death and went to Silent Hill to search for her.

**Heather Mason** is emotionally scarred, but seems to be the most "normal" of the victims.**Travis Butcher** was a truck driver who feels as if he has "betrayed" his family. He was condemned to Silent Hill when he tried to rescue a little black haired girl from a burning building. Harry's Daugher, perhaps?

**Alex Shepard** went into Silent Hill searching for his little brother. He died and Alex feels like it's his fault. Alex had found Silent Hill to be his escape from the world.

**Henry Townshend** was living a normal life in his apartment when one day he went crazy and saw demons living with him and holding him captive in his own home. His only escape was a hole in his bathroom wall that led to a hellish world.

**Murphy Pendleton** was in prison for all the wrong reasons. He ended up in Silent Hill by mistake during a freak accident while he was being transferred to another prison. He discovered some truth behind the death of his son and the murder of an innocent cop.

In conclusion... They're all...Crazy. If I ever want to help them, or understand Silent Hill better, I must research the town myself. I am going there tomorrow, maybe I can find some answers and quell my facination with the town and it's victims...


	2. Chapter 2

Day one.

I read once that a trip to Silent Hill is different for everyone. The town gets to know you and your life. It takes what you fear most and uses it against you. This is why all of the victims' issues are so different. Everyone ends up there for a reason, and my reason is to know more. I may regret it, hell, I may hate myself for doing this but my curiosity has the better of me. As I near the town, all I can think is, "Was this a good idea?"

As I passed the welcome sign, I knew right away that something was strange. Silent Hill was supposed to be a ghost town, yet what I saw was the opposite. It was a bustling community full of life, no fog or ashes at all. I began to think I was in the wrong town, but there was no way. It looked the same as the pictures, but 10 years earlier. Cars, people, shops, houses, lights, everything to make a small town come alive. I pulled over and got out of my car. I caught the attention of a passing female pedestrian.

"New here? Never seen you around. My name is Cheryl." She said.

"Cheryl? That's familiar. Very familiar." I responded.

"My father is an author, maybe you've read one of his books." She suggested. "His name is Harry Mason."

My face lit up with confusion. Harry Mason? The first Silent Hill victim?

"It's strange, I feel like I know him. My name is Elise by the way. Elise Walker."

"Nice to meet you. Hey, if you want, I can take you to meet my father. Who knows? Maybe you do know him."

"That would be cool." I spoke in hopes of finding out what exactly is going on. As far as I knew, Cheryl died when she was 9 and Harry went nuts looking for her. This Cheryl looks as if she is 18 years old.

"Come on!" Cheryl urged.

"You're walking? I have a car."

"Walking is good for you, just leave it. It's a small town." I wanted to insist, but I've only just met this girl and didn't want to seem rude, so I followed.

"How old are you, Cheryl?" I pondered.

"You're not a creeper, are you?

"No! Haha, no. I apoligize, I shouldn't have invaded you."

"I was only kidding. I'm 17."

"You have pretty black hair." I was staring at her hair the whole time. It was Harry's favorite way of describing his daughter. Short, black hair.

As I followed, we eventually arrived at an apartment complex. We entered and went to apartment 8. Cheryl opened the door slowly and yelled for her father.

"Dad! Dad?! I've brought someone who wants to meet you. I was admiring the little, cozy home. It was filled with lighthouses, little breakable ones. The ceiling fan spun slowly over a plad carpet floor. Around the corner was a recliner and in it sat an older man. He was dressed in a red jacket and slacks, looked to be around 40 or 50. He was slouched down in the chair.

"Dad, this is Elise, she wanted to meet you."

"Elise, is it? Hello, I'm Harry Mason." His eyes widened when they connected with mine. It was a look of absolute shock. I stared at him, practically speechless. When I finally caught my thoughts, all I said was,

"It's nice to meet..." I couldn't finish my sentance as I saw him mouth what I belived to be, "Help me." Our hands had almost met at a shake at that point and when we finnaly shook, everything froze. I was so very confused, and nothing seemed to be moving. I looked around. Cheryl had gone into the kitchen to get a glass of water. It felt almost like an out of body experiance. Then, things got freaky.

Everything around me seemed to darken. The lighthouses slowly shifted into bloody dolls with knifes going through them. The ceiling fan turned into bloodied, rusted, spinning blades and the plad carpet floor turned into what almost looked like a metal grate. The walls began to peel and they revealed more grates and mangled bodies stood beyond them. Eveything in the house turned into a horrific nightmare that not even a child could imagine. Worst of all, Harry looked at me in horror and screamed, "RUN! HE'S COMING!" I didn't hesitate. I bolted out the apartment door and out into the streets, which were also diferent. It looked like I originally pictured. Empty. Fog and ashes dwelling in the air. All of it was a feeling of pure evil. Once I had a chance to gather my mind, the first thing I thought was, "Who's coming?"


	3. Chapter 3

Never once did I ever think that I could become a victim of Silent Hill. Honestly, I didn't fully belive the tales, but there was a certain facination I had with the stories. I knew the victims were real people, but I thought it was only publicity. Now here I stand, proven wrong by none other than myself. Here I am caught in a nightmare, barely grasping reality. My face was cold and I was in so much shock that I didn't realize that I ditched Harry and Cheryl. What if they are in serious trouble right now? Am I really that kind of person? To put my fears ahead of other human lives? He told me to run, but that shouldn't have stopped me from trying to save them. That's when I decided to face my fears and go back in.

By now, everything had gone to hell. I opened the door to the complex and ran back inside. Apartment 8 was a ways down the hall, but I just kept running. I dared not look around my, for I knew that I would lose my mind and stop. That's what this town does, it makes you crazy. I kept running and running, but for some reason I never reached the door. It took me a while to realize, but as I kept running, the hallway extended further and further away from me. Everytime I got close, it extended more and more until I finally stopped running for a miniute. I was bewildered, shocked, just in a sheer state of mind that I've never been in. The hallway was lined with doors on each side and when I turned to the right, there was apartment 8. A chill ran down my back, but I had no time to question it, I had to get in there.

"Harry!?" I yelled his name as I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. I struck it. I struck it again. I started to go into a panic. Looking around me, I saw a metal pipe on the ground next to me. I picked it up and suddenly went into a flurry of adrenaline, screaming and smacking the door in a rage. I just kept screaming and beating the door until finally, it just slowly opened. I took a step inside while simotainiously dropping the pipe, looking around at the home once more.

As I turned the corner, there stood Harry and Cheryl. He stood there with a demonic look on his face. Cheryl embraced him tightly. He then cocked his head and spoke, but what came out was not Harry Mason. It a chilling voice that you could only imagine after watching a horror movie and then going to bed.

"You, you are the one. The one to make everything complete. Elise, we need you here. We need you here at home. Who is going to take care of the children? They will all be slaughtered by his blade. HIS BLADE, the one that has killed so many more." Harry was spouting nonsense. Cheryl stood beside him, laughing in the same demonic tone. Harry's head began to shake. He started to scream. Then, when it stopped, he looked into my eyes and began to cry. He then whispered,

"Help me. Please, help me. Help US." The sobbing got louder. "Elise, you are the savior, you must help everyone escape their hell!" I began to question.

"Harry, I am so confused. What are you even doing here? The media said that you escaped Silent Hill, they said your daughter died! What is going on?!"

"Don't you get it? No one ever leaves this place! You may be our savior, but you will find yourself stuck here too! You will remain a resident of Silent Hill until someone else's curiosity tells them to come here. Even then, you won't know if they are here to help!" I started to wonder about many different things. I looked at Cheryl.

"Cheryl isn't your only daughter, is she? What about Heather?" This struck something in Cheryl.

"Heather was an abomination! She was a demon crafted by this place! She was the daughter Silent Hill gave to my dad!"

"Elise, there have been so many others! I know you have read about all of the victims! James Sunderland, Heather, Henry..."

"Townshend." I continued. "Alex Shepard, Travis Butcher, Lisa Garland, Alessa Gilespie, Murphy Pendleton, I know the victims!"

"And soon to be, Elise Walker." All I could do was sigh.

"What am I supposed to do." I questioned.

"You must find all of the victims. They are everywhere here. They are all in their own Silent Hill, their own versions of hell. Soon enough, you will be in your own version. You must find them all and put them back in their right mindsets. One does not simply escape this place by leaving. Your mind will always remain here." Harry explained.

"Well, what about you? You seem to be in your right mind."

"I never left because I wanted to remain. Once upon a time, I actually lived here. I choose to remain because even though I suffer, this is the only place where my daughter exists." Cheryl then smiled. That's when it hit me. Harry doesn't exist at all. I read about his death. They said that even in death, he was still looking for that little girl with short, black hair. And even in death, here he remains. I almost began to cry, but not before we were interupted by a screaching noise against the apartment door.

"What is that?!" I cried.

"That's him. That's the boogyman."


	4. Chapter 4

The Boogeyman. Well, I don't remember much, but I know I saw a really tall figure in the doorway. Very tall with a very strange head. But I then blacked out. I don't understand how I'm not dead. What's even weirder is that I awoke in my car. My head really hurt and I was yet again confused. But the strangest part was that the town looked exactly like it did when I first arrived. My radio was playing. Heat of the Moment by Asia, one of my favorites. As I started to sit up, there was a sudden tapping on my window that startled me.

It was a female cop tapping with a nightstick. She signled for me to roll down my window. When I did, she spoke.

"Miss? Are you ok?"

"Um, ye, yeah, I'm fine." I was worried that we were going to have some sort of issue.

"Ok, it's just, you look a little...hungover."

"No, no, I don't drink. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," She inturupted me.

"Don't worry, there's nothing in the law that states that you can't sleep in your car in public. But I was just wondering if you were ok."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. A little sickly though." I didn't know what to really say. here I was, face to face with a cop trying to explain why I was sleeping in my car.

"Um, do you know a man named Harry Mason?" I asked.

"Harry Mason? Of course! He was the only famous person who ever lived in Silent Hill! Everyone knows him!" She was very esctatic.

"I, uh, I've gotta go." She started to speak, but I rolled up my window and cut her off. As I started up my car, she tapped on the glass again. I just drove away.

"Strange one there. Best keep an eye on her."

I assumed that going back to Harry's was the best idea. I was hoping he could clear up what's going on. The complex looked normal, so that was a releif. But there was something that wasn't so "normal"

I was sure that he lived in apartment 8, that was the one thing I remembered for sure. But apartment 8 was vacant. There was not a soul there. Once again I found myself shocked. I heard the complex door open. That cop had followed me.

"You know, you really shouldn't cut people off like that. Especially a police officer."

"Doesn't Harry Mason live here?" I was hellbent on finding this out, and I had completely disregarded what she had said.

"Um, he used to."

"Used to? Where is he now?"

"Heaven, Hell, take your pick."

"He's dead?" I began to realize.

"Yeah, he died 9 years ago. Last anyone knew, he was looking for his daughter Cheryl."

"Wow, I had no idea." I had to come up with something clever to get me out of this awkward situation. "I've just always wanted to meet him."

"Yeah, it's a real shame."

"Look, I'm sorry I came off as rude back there. Let's start over." I stuck my hand out for a shake. "My name is Elise Walker." She responded with a shake.

"I'm Emily Cain, welcome to Silent Hill." I almost half expected everything to go nuts again when our hands touched, but I just laughed it off in my head.

"Um, Emily, I have just one more question." I was hesitant to ask this, but I did anyways. "Do you know another man named James Sunderland?"

Her face froze up.

"James. How do you know him?" I didn't know how to respond, so I halfway told the truth.

"I've read about him before. I'd like to meet him."

"Read about James? Then you know, so why would you want to meet him?"

"Why not?"

"He's psycotic. He's at the mental ward. How about you rent a room at the motel and we talk. Then tomorrow I'll show you to him."

I didn't really want to say yes, but I gave in. I followed her outside. She got in her car and I got in mine...


	5. Chapter 5

Day Three

I had a dream last night. It was a dream about the horrors I saw. The only difference was that I had been there for what felt like an eternity. Maybe what Harry said is right, maybe I will lose my mind and be trapped here forever. I hope not.

I had no idea where to find Emily. She showed me to the motel and she came up and explained some things to me, but she got called in. She was supposed to meet me here so she could show me to the mental ward. I started to get impatient and figured since the town is small, I could find it by myself.

When I went outside, I saw a community bulletin board with a town map. On the map was a red circle drawn around a building, the ward. I looked around for people, and secretly took the map and put it in my pocket.

Finding the ward was simple enough. Just a few turns and I was there. It was a rather large building with a rather plain name. Silent Hill Ward. I got to the front door and stopped. I thought about what a mental ward might look like on Silent Hill acid. I got a horrifying chill down my back, but I pressed onward.

The receptionist looked very familiar. Almost like...Lisa Garland, Alessa's nurse. She was wearing the same red and white outfit that I saw her in on a picture once. I was positive that it was her. I decided to talk to her, what is there to lose?

"Excuse me, are you Lisa Garland?"

"Mm, what? You're new here, how do you know my name?" Once again, I had to think of something to say.

"Emily Cain mentioned you."

"Ugh, I hate that cop."

It was silent for a while until I mentioned James.

"I'm actually here to see a James Sunderland."

Her expression changed to shocked.

"James? Wow, uh, he doesn't get many visitors."

"So I've heard. Can I see him?"

"Y,yes, but I have to warn you. He's not used to this kind of thing, don't take anything he says too personally."

"I can handle that." I was determined to meet the man I had read so much about. People say he killed his wife.

"He is in room B6." Lisa said.

I turned to walk down the hall. It kind of scared me, looking back at the neverending hallway at the apartment complex. After 10 A doors, I finally met the B section. I stopped and lightly knocked on B6. I then opened it slightly.

"Mary!?" He spouted with hope.

"Um, no James, not Mary." He began to cry. "Don't cry, I'm here to help."

I had no idea at all what to say. I ended up saying the worst possible things.

"I know about you, James."

"Everyone thinks they know. Everyone thinks I did it. I saw the recording. He looked just like me. It was a doppleganger. I swear, I would never hurt Mary."

"That's not what I meant."

"WHO CARES WHAT YOU MEANT! IT DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE I KNOW YOU THINK LIKE THEM!" He was just screaming and yelling in my face.

"James, please, just listen. I know you are trapped. Harry told me everything."

"Who, who's Harry?"

"Harry Mason."

"Look, I know what you're trying to do. What you don't understand is that I am SICK and I am TIRED of everyone looking at me with disgust. Maybe I did kill Mary, maybe I killed Maria, everyone seems to think so." All of a sudden he seemed to just space out.

"James? James, are you ok?"

"Mary?"

"No, I'm Elise."

"You remind me of her. Mary. You are her! You are her being!" He reached for my face, grasping each side as if to kiss me. Then, he froze. All of a sudden I heard loud sirens and grotesque noises behind me. The walls seemed to peel, rust and blood remaining underneath. I heard children scream and people yell. Blood began to drip from the ceiling. There were bodies hanging from the ceiling, mangled and beaten. I looked around in terror. Then, through the window I saw a man standing with a triangle shaped head. He stared right at me and raised up the body of a female so badly beaten that you couldn't ever tell who it might be. Then I noticed her skin was completely peeled away. I looked back at James, his hands still on my face, as he began to melt.


	6. Chapter 6

I remember being so unbelivably mind blown that I just sat there for a long time. I just stared, without an idea of what was happening. As James slowly melted like hot wax, I started to snap back to reality. About the time I revitalized focus, the Boogeyman was there. Broadly standing behind James, he raised his sword, the skinless female body still in his left hand, and sliced through him. I expected slime, or goo to come out, but blood did. Everywhere there was blood. All over my face and clothes, I coughed and spurted out some that went in my mouth, and stood on my feet. Scared witless, I stood before him, powerless and thoughtless. Something told me to run, everything told me to run, but I just stood there. He raised the body once again, this time right in my face. It reeked, but as I stood closer, I realized something. I took one look into what was left of her and came to my conclusion.

It was Emily.

Horrified by what I saw, I finally turned and ran. I exited the room only to find more horrible sights. A long, narrow hallway, the walls all covered in some strange, disturbing, red, runny substance. It almost looked like millions and millions of red insects crawling over eachother. I darted down the hallway, nearly to the door, when I heard a crying shreik.

"Help me..."

I looked to my right and I saw Lisa. There was blood running down her face. The exact same thing I read about. The article I read stated that no one knew the cause of the blood, it just ran. It looked like it was coming from her hairline, but that didn't make sense. She had died 9 years ago due to loss of blood. It looked like it was happening again.

"I'm...so sorry."

I was speechless. I heard a dragging sound from behind me, the sword. He was still coming. I had no choice but to leave Lisa behind.

When I ran out into the street, it was back to fog and ashes. I heard another crying sound, except this time it sounded demonic. I looked around and saw a figure approaching me. I stood there, expecting another helpless person, but it wasn't. It looked like a nurse, but she was walking in an odd way. Almost like a zombie. She neared me, and when she did, I felt a sharp pain in my chest. She had stabbed me with a shiv.


	7. Chapter 7

When I came to after taking a blow to my chest, I was unsure of where I was. It seemed to be a cycle. Hell emerges, something happens to me, I wake up in a strange place. The only difference was that instead of waking up after hell, hell was still happening. My vision was blurred, but as it slowly focused, I came to realize that I was bound to a hospital bed. Nothing was around. Just the eerie feeling of doom. I kept thinking back to Harry. I am the savior? I still didn't really understand what that even meant. I was having a hard time understanding anything at all really. I let my curiosity get the better of me, which ultimately led to my coming to Silent Hill. I was surprisingly calm laying there. I wasn't panicking, I was using the time to think about everything. Being a savior. It sounds strange but strange doesn't mean much in a place like this. Could they both be ghosts of some kind? Their spirits need to be freed maybe? But how would I go about doing that? Many questions needed to be answered. Harry said all the victims needed a savior. Does that mean that located somewhere in this town is all of the victims of Silent Hill? When I finally stopped thinking, I realized that I had to get out of these bindings. I struggled alot. Twisting and turning my arms hoping they would slide out didn't work. After struggling for a good thirty minutes, I just stopped. I let out a sigh. After a little bit of silence, I heard a voice, but it echoed. The voice resembled a scared child. But it wasn't talking, it was singing.

"Good night, good night. Just let this one last breath breathe. Good night, good night. Just take some time for your sword to sheathe. Good night, good night. I promise I will dream of the sky. Good night, good night. Just close your eyes and die."

I had no clue what to think of that. It wasn't anything I've ever heard before. About this time was when I actually started to panic.

"Help! Somebody! Please, cut me loose!"

I rocked the bed from side to side, shaking it. It fell to the floor, but it didn't help my situation much. In the distance I saw a figure approach me. At the same time, I heard that voice again.

"Oooh, you must have done something bad. Wanna know why? Because the Boogeyman is coming for you."

I began to tear up. I didn't want to die. I wanted to solve the mystery of all of this. I wanted to be a savior. The figure got closer and closer. He was dragging a large sword behind him. The sounds of the scratching from the sword dragging along the metal floor was gut wrenching. Closer and closer. I just closed my eyes. When I opened them, I let out a scream. He was right there in front of me. Just looking down. He wasn't moving at all. His head was just made of a giant metal pyramid and he was clothed with nothing but a butcher's apron type thing coated in blood from top to bottom. That voice came back once again.

"He doesn't want to kill you. He told me. He wants you to know that you have one chance to leave and never come back. If you don't, well, that's a secret." He began to laugh maniacally.

Pyramid Head pulled out some scissors from the pocket of his apron and dropped them, then he turned around and slowly walked away. I scooted closer to the scissors so that I could try and grab them. Not so easy to do with a hospital bed attached to you. I managed to stretch my fingers out enough to grab them. I flipped them around in my hand in order to cut the leather bindings. When I was free, I tried to find the exit, but for some reason each and every door was stuck. The locks were broken and I couldn't open them. As I looked around, I found a hospital map pinned up on a bulletin board. I took it and began marking every door that wouldn't open. Not even the elevators were working. I was growing more and more terrified. Then I heard footsteps around the corner. As it grew closer, I saw that it was one of the nurses. I had no choice but to pull out the pair of scissors I got from Pyramid Head.


End file.
